


Last Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Black Markets, Blood, Dismemberment, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, im sorry i cant write creepy hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "A playing card..?" Gon's voice comes out drier and raspier than he expected, but his words are recognizable enough. The cat grins, peeking up at the ram."Guns and knives lack finesse." He grabs a pair of scissors, neatly snipping off the clothing and dropping the fabric in a waste basket. Setting down the scissors, he firmly grips the arm and socket, jolting out and popping the arm from the body. He then moves to open a cabinet, taking a clear mask out and pulling it over his head. He drags a clear curtain around the bed. Turning back to the body, he pulls a saw and looks back up at Gon. "You may want to look away."
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Last Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think leorio's like a weasel or a mink :)

Something nudges Gon's side, soon shaking him awake. A familiar face looms over him, both claws tucked into pockets. He wears a pair of small shaded glasses, a peaked hat shading his features as a pocket watch loosely hangs from his vest. His whiskers are a little curled, in no way uniform or formal, rather messy and unkempt.

"Last stop."

Gon's still groggy and his mind is hazy, slowly rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms in front of him. He slowly processes the words, then proceeding to jump up in shock and whip his head to the schedule.

"Shit!" He looks back down, sheepishly. "Could you drive me back..? I missed my stop.." Leorio groans, rubbing his eyes and flipping his eyes to his pocket watch.

"Look, I can take you back to campus in the morning. There's no damn way I'm starting this whole ass train for you, okay?" His soft claws tug Gon out of the seat, ushering him to the door. He locks the door behind him, pushing the keys back into his pocket as they loudly jangle. "Go find somewhere to stay the night, train leaves at seven."

Gon slowly stares around, in a more desolate area of the town. Buildings only litter so sparsely, each with their own sign of distrust. He's never been so far from the heart like this, the far, empty plains and weak forests dotting the horizon. Up ahead, connecting to the track, an old train station. It doesn't seem so accessible, a lousy billboard slumped over the entrance. Leorio flicks a lighter, which taps the end of a cigar. 

"There's a motel over there," He signals a thumb behind him, to a stout building clearly ravaged by age.

"Can't I just stay with you?" Leorio groans again,

"If you wanna sleep on the floor, be my guest." Digging in his pocket, he pulls a small bundle of cash out. "Here. For the night." He starts off to a taller building in the distance, presumably an apartment. Gon can only stare as his figure slowly shrinks, grip tightening on his bag. The motel seems like a long shot, rather sleeping outside than even taking a single step onto those grounds. The wind whistles, sun evenly setting under the grounds. The fresh air is more crisp out here, more relaxing, even suitable for tonight. Gon trudges through to the station, rather checking his options than jumping into some sort of trash heap. A low muttering grows into some tasteful chatter as the teen nears, a warm light glowing from the cracks of the sign. He kicks rubble out of the way, lifting a small sliver of board.

The tunnels are utterly _packed_ , filled with shabby tables and stalls. Lanterns hang low from the ceiling, lighting up the cracked stone and sediment floating down, water softly rippling. The tracks seem to take a small dip here, creating a lousy pond hanging beside the waiting area. Various items of bone and meat are scattered among the stalls, even some small buildings here and there. Small cages are thrown around the floor, housing primitive animals and even herbivorous children. The clients around all seem to be carnivorous to some level, or ones that can put up good enough of a fight. The long station _reeks_ of herb and dried blood, accompanied by customers slobbering over the merchandise.

This is _no_ place for someone like Gon, though even children seem to run around the floors. He quickly spins on his heel, making a quick dash out. A claw digs deeply into his shoulder, something else jabbing straight into his neck. He screams out, some sort of drug coursing through his body as he's dragged through the stalls. Nobody even looks. This was expected, happenings like this common in a place like the Black Market. He tries kicking, even grabbing onto the passersby as they pay no mind to the lost sheep dragging through the thick crowds. He feels the impact of being thrown, a blindfold messily draped over his eyes. 

Dried blood thickens in the air, the stench almost too much to bear. His body relaxes, against his will, all muscles seizing to function as his vision hazes and blurs. There's loud shuffling, digging through his pockets and pulling out anything that comes to touch. Gon's backpack is tugged off, hearing fabric quickly rip. A claw traces down his leg, deep cuts inviting in. The blindfold lazes off, revealing a scared eye staring up ahead. The figure's hard to tell, but stout. Likely something like a hyena. It catches the kid's stare, gripping him roughly by the horns. It mutters something, quickly pushing his head back and hitting the back wall. Fabric softly rustles again, and something clicks, Gon catching the glimpse of slobbing fangs grinning as he reaches an arm out. The cold metal grazes his head, sending shivers shooting down his spine.

He makes a poor attempt to scream, yelling out for help, but only weak mumbles drag past his lips. Gon wriggles with all his might, yet it all feels useless. Long moments pass, and time seems to stop. In mere seconds, he'll just be another sack of bones lugged around the market. He shuts his eyes firmly, heart racing. The moment never comes. Carefully, he opens his eyes, and the hyena comes plummeting down and on top of his body. It's head is draped over his shoulder, and something warm and wet soaks onto his chest. A golden heart glistens in the hazy light, hanging from a pointed ear. The drug finally settles in, vision darkening and dissolving into black.

There's a soft clattering, accompanied by a sweet, melodic humming. A cotton ball presses onto his leg, a sharp pain ringing out. Gon winces, jolting in response as the cotton quickly retreats. His eyelids feel heavy, and he's completely unable to move. Shoes click on the empty tiles, coming closer to his head.

"Such _lovely_ horns.." The voice traces a paw over the grooves, purring and sharp. "A shame." Gon's bottom lip quivers, finally opening his eyes. It's a cat. He wears a long, white coat, the familiar earring hanging from his ears. The soft glow of a candle shows warm, crimson hair brushed back from his white ears, small singular streaks of violet here and there. A loud clattering comes from a nearby room, and the cat quickly responds. He closes the door behind himself, leaving Gon in the empty back room. There are jars lined on the walls, and a peculiar tray beside another bed. It looks like an operating room if anything, but the other bed seems more uninviting than anything. It's nothing but a steel sheet, and a small bucket sits beside. There's a chatter from the other room, then what happens to be a loud yowl. 

_I **have** to get out of here.._

Gon quickly sits up, but his injuries shock with each move. The handle jiggles, and the cat comes back out. There's a lazy figure slumped over his shoulder, and he drops it onto the metal bed. He doesn't have to look up, golden eyes focused on the body.

"Good morning."

The teen doesn't respond, watching the cat pull on a pair of latex gloves and grab a set of tweezers from the nearby tray. He pulls a playing card out of the animal's neck, setting it down beside and putting the tweezers back.

"A playing card..?" Gon's voice comes out drier and raspier than he expected, but his words are recognizable enough. The cat grins, peeking up at the ram.

"Guns and knives lack finesse." He grabs a pair of scissors, neatly snipping off the clothing and dropping the fabric in a waste basket. Setting down the scissors, he firmly grips the arm and socket, jolting out and popping the arm from the body. He then moves to open a cabinet, taking a clear mask out and pulling it over his head. He drags a clear curtain around the bed. Turning back to the body, he pulls a saw and looks back up at Gon. "You may want to look away."

The kid quickly turns away, shielding his eyes with a hand as the stranger works away. The cat mutters, satisfied, pulling the arm and setting it in a bin. He drapes a sheet over the body, pushing the dripped blood into a drain with a mop and working the stains out of the tile. Pulling a chair from the far corner, and dragging it beside Gon, he sits down with a tray of other tools. Gon stiffens at the sight, 

"If I wanted to, you would've been dead long ago." Narrow eyes peek up, smirking, "Though your horns do seem lovely, perfect time for picking." He teases, taking Gon's leg and wrapping a bandage around it. Gon hardly swallows, 

"Who are you? Where am I?!"

"So many questions, so little time." He sings, "I'm only a poor little cat trying to get by. You're in the middle of the Black Market, no place for the likes of someone like you."

"What's your name?" The cat groans, but it sounds more like a purring rumble.

"Only an idiot would reveal their name. You're _begging_ to be put on a hit list." He snips the bandage, pulling a pin and pulling the fabric closed. He rolls the chair up, eyeing the claw marks on Gon's shoulder. "Off." The teen rolls his jacket off, throwing his shirt to the side. The cat hesitates for a second, staring at the scars patterned over his body. "You may call me _four_. I have no interest in yours, little lamb. Once I finish, you are to leave and never speak of this. You don't know me." He pads the wound with a cotton ball, swiped in disinfectant.

"Do I have to pay you?" The cat stifles a laugh, tossing the cotton and retrieving the bandages. 

"Lives all have a price. Yours?" He looks Gon up and down, "Easily a few hundred million jenny."

"Wha..?" Gon stammers, "I don't have that much!"

"Call it compensation for keeping those horns of yours. Worth a billion." Four drags a claw over, the cloth ripping. "Make sure to hydrate well, the tranquilizer's still hanging around." He stands up, padding towards the sink and taking a glass from the cupboards. "Judging from your ID, it seems you won't be able to pay that off, hm?" Four nudges his head to Gon's backpack, neatly sitting in the corner.

"I guess.. I could pay off like, half?" He shrugs, taking the glass as the cat sits back down on the chair.

"Aw~ I'm tempted to accept your offer. But," He sighs, not a bit remorseful, "That's not enough."

"I could help you here! I could work here for a bit, is that good enough?" Four's ears flick, his tail swaying side to side and skimming the tile. "I can help you clean up and everything, isn't it just you here?" He was in need of a little experience anyways, and maybe he'd even be able to earn a bit.

"Mhm. You don't seem like the type to deal, though." Four leans back in the chair, and it creaks so slightly. Gon proudly grins, taking a sip of the cool water.

"You'd be surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably only going to be a one shot;; so this is all!  
> might go to series depending on feedback but for now i'll be taking a hiatus/break from writing. i'll still be replying to comments and everything, but hoo boy do i need a creative break.  
> thank you for reading and keeping up with me!


End file.
